Tales of the Peculiar (Book)
This article is about the book written by Ransom Riggs. For other meanings, see Tales of the Peculiar (disambiguation). The Tales of the Peculiar is a companion book for the Peculiar Children series. It was released in the fall of 2016. It is mentioned several times throughout the entire series and contains all the tales that are mentioned throughout the book, like Cuthbert the giant and the Pigeons of St. Paul. Synopsis The Tales are about animals, peculiars and many other things, and it is mostly for fun, although if it does have some real purpose it is yet to be released by the author, Ransom Riggs. Plot Known Stories The Splendid Cannibals The Fork-Tongued Princess The First Ymbryne The Woman Who Befriended Ghost Cocobolo The Pigeons of St. Paul's A group of peculiar pigeons who lived in London wanted a high place to roost, but the people of ancient London weren't interested in constructing tall buildings. So, the pigeons whispered their plans into the ear of the best builder in all of London while he slept and when he awoke he decided to build a cathedral on the tallest hill in the city, like the birds had instructed. But, when Vikings raided the city the cathedral burned down, so they found a new human to whisper to and a cycle began of the cathedral burning down and then being reconstructed. After hundreds of years the pigeons came across a human who resisted their whispers. The pigeons began to harass the man, until finally he gave in and built the cathedral. But, he asked that the pigeons protect the cathedral this time, so that way it would not burn down. The pigeons agreed and after sometime they became friends with the man. Up until his death he always kept a pigeon close at hand and even after he died the pigeons continued to visit him. This story reveals the nesting place of Miss Wren's pigeons, as well as helps the children find the entrance to Miss Thrush's Loop in London. The Girl Who Could Tame Nightmares The Locust The Boy Who Could Hold Back The Sea The Tale of Cuthbert During an undated period, many peculiar animals lived. However, hunters shot them and made decors out of them. Giants were still existing in this age, such as Cuthbert, a kindly giant who lived near the forest. He helped peculiar animals get to the mountaintop even if his bones cracked. He asked in return for interaction with him, in which the animals agreed. They had a harmonious relationship until one day, a witch, hired by the family of a hunter he had killed, turned Cuthbert to stone. While he was slowly turning into stone Cuthbert shouted at the peculiar animals to come down and help him, but the peculiar animals did not want to come down from the mountain in fear of the hunters. So Cuthbert grew sad and turned completely into stone. The peculiar animals tried to talk to him, but they were so far up that they could not be heard. This story is based on Miss Wren's Menagerie, as confirmed by Addison, a fellow peculiar animal in the loop. The tale of Cuthbert is what helps the peculiar children find the entrance to Miss Wren's loop. Gallery The Splendid Cannibals.png The Fork Tongued Princess.png The First Ymbryne.png The Woman Who_Befriended Ghosts.png Cocobolo.png Category:Books Category:Companion Books